How far
by Music of the wind
Summary: After Breaking Dawn. Bella was killed by Aro and Renesmee moves in with Jacob. They get into a fight and Nessie leaves. A year passes can Jacob convince her that he loves her and get her to come home? Tell if I should keep this up


_**How far**_

_There is a boat I could sail away. There's the sky. I could catch a plane. There's a train there is the tracks. I could leave and I could choose to not come back. There you are giving up the fight. Here I am begging you to try. Talk to me let me in. You just put your wall back up again. When is it going to end?_

Renesmee sat up and looked at Jacob with sad eyes. She knew something was bothering him but he wouldn't tell her. Jacob sighed and said "Nessie. You wouldn't understand. Now get some sleep. I'll be up to bed in a minute."

Renesmee stood up and snapped "Fine you stupid selfish wolf boy! I honestly want to help you. You want to believe that you're the only one with problems fine! That's not true though. I miss my mom so much. Jake you aren't the only one who lost someone that day."

Jacob gently put his arm around Renesmee and said "Ness. I didn't mean that. Baby girl I never meant you. I know you miss your mom. Now show me that old smile."

Renesmee turned her back to Jacob and shrugged his arm off her shoulder. Then she sadly said "I'm leaving Jacob."

Jacob took a step back and said "Ness, babe, please don't do this. I'll make it up to you I promise."

Renesmee drew in a sharp breath and said "No Jake I can't do this. I have to go. I just can't do this anymore. Fighting with you hurts way too much. Jacob if you love me then you'll do one of two things. Either you'll let me go or you'll talk to me and let me in."

Jacob sighed and said "Goodbye Nessie. I hope that you'll be happy. I love you so much."

Renesmee turned so she could face Jacob and started to cry. Then she said "Jake please talk to me. I want to help you. I don't want to hurt like this anymore Jacob. What part of that don't you grasp?"

Jacob sighed and said "I'm tired Renesmee. I'm tired of fighting. I'm tired of making you cry. Maybe we just weren't meant to be."

Renesmee ran upstairs to her room and started packing. When she came back down she said "This is your last chance. Jacob if I walk out of this door I'm never coming back. If you want me to stay tell me you love me. This fighting has to stop. I can't take it anymore."

_How far do I have to go to make you understand? I want to make this work so much it hurts. I just can't keep on giving and go living with the way things are. So I'm going to walk away. It's up to you to say how far. There's a chance that I could change my mind._

Jacob looked at Renesmee in shock. He couldn't believe that she had said she was going to leave him. He gently took her hand and said "Baby let's talk. I know what happened that day was very traumatic for everyone. You have to understand that your mom died saving your life. You were her whole world. She kept her heart beating for you alone."

Renesmee turned away from Jacob so he wouldn't see her cry. Then she said "Jake I miss her so much. Dad says I'm so much like her. God what do I have to say? I want to make you understand. I want to make this work. Jacob; don't even say it! Every time you call me your imprint it breaks off another piece of my heart. I want to make it work but I don't know how."

Jacob lightly touched Renesmee's shoulder and said "Ness. You don't have to leave. We can and will work through this crap. We've made it through so much else. I know we can do this."

Renesmee sighed and said "I've made up my mind. Jacob there is nothing you can say to make me change my mind. Goodbye Jacob."

_I won't until you decide what you need, what you want. Do you even care if I stay or leave? What's it going to be? I'm going to walk away and it's up to you to say how far; out of this chair, just across the room, halfway down the block, or half way to the moon. How far do I have to go to make you understand? I want to make this work so much it hurts. I can't keep on giving or go on living with the way things are. I'm going to walk away and it's up to you to say how far_

A year later Jacob was still single; he couldn't believe that he'd let the most beautiful girl walk out his life. He realized that he needed her like the air to breathe; he needed her like plants needed sun. Jacob made up his mind to go talk to her. Tears burned in his eyes when he thought about their fight.

When he pulled into the driveway of the Cullen's house he took a deep breath tried to figure out how to tell her he was sorry. Eventually he had to get out of the car and knock on the door. Edward answered the door and said "Jacob what are doing here? Renesmee doesn't want to see you."

Jacob sighed and said "I need to talk to her. Things ended badly and I have to tell her I'm sorry."

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and said "If you hurt her dog you're dead. I'll get her to come down. Don't be surprised if she doesn't want to speak to you. She was really hurt the night she left you. I've never seen her so broken."

A few seconds later Renesmee sat down on the steps next to Jacob. She spoke gently and said "Jake I told you a year ago I'm not coming home until you realize what you want. I refuse to be your back up plan."

Jacob took a deep breath and said "Renesmee Charlie Cullen I love you more then my own life. I need you like I need the air to breathe. I need you like the plants need the sun. I don't know what else you want me to say."

Renesmee blinked back tears and said "Do you really mean that? Jacob I'm sorry. I never should have left. This year has been the worst year of my life. I need you Jacob. I guess I needed a wake up call to finally see that."

Jacob sighed and said "Don't cry Ness. I'm right here. I'm never going to be far away either. I promise that things will change. I don't ever want you to walk away again."

Renesmee smiled and said "I'm going to have to walk away one more time. I'll only be across the room this time. You've made up my mind about how far you want me to walk. I love you Jacob. Now lets go home."


End file.
